Rescue Rangers: Mirror World
by Devastator1775
Summary: The Rangers end in a world where everything is different. Animals are the dominant species of the world, Fat Cat is a good guy ... But what about this verion of the Rangers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Chip 'n Dale rescue rangers or any of the related characters. I own this story.

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>Our world is not alone. There have been other worlds, other realities. Some with such a slight difference, someone has to spent an eternity to find it. Others are, as you can suspect, totally different. The world I'm talking about, is such a reality. This worlds' history was in sync with ours, until the point that 100 years ago, the world got hit by a huge meteorite that exterminated 90% of the human race and brought an evolutionary acceleration to the animals.<p>

The surviving 10% of the humans all went to one place, Australia and started their lives over.

The animals grew smarter and developed near-human personalities and intelligence. They still remained animals and did not change in size or instinct. The only difference was that they could talk, learn, live in societies and started to wear clothes. An evolved race of animals was born: the Animalia.

The animals started living in the destroyed and abandoned great cities of the Old Human World. They selected a leader, who formed a 'government' with rules for the safety for the people and the city. They build walls around the cities, to protect from the not-evolved, carnivorous animals and Dessert Gangs.

These cities became small countries and the cities traded and lived with each other.

After years of building their society, the human country started trading with the Animals Dominance, slowly but surely building up a partnership between the two worlds. But the humans had one request: to live in peace and without intervention of the Animal Dominance.

But with civilization and organized societies, you have the inevitable disease of crime. The wicked-of-heart animals and more scum formed gangs, terrorized the citizens, robbed banks, and more.

So, a police force was made, the Animalia Defense Organization or ADO, that worked with the different Animalia city-states, making a secure and peaceful world for the Animalia.

But like in our world, crime can be stopped, but not removed. Crime kept on going and sometimes the ADO couldn't do anything. So that's why, in some point in recent history, this world's rescue Rangers were formed, with this world's versions of our world's heroes. They had similar cases like the Prime World's Rangers, but had one great difference. Fat Cat, the Prime World's archenemy of the Rangers, was this world's ally and friend of the Rangers and were supported and funded by him. The Rangers were largely autonomous, but received their cases from Fat Cat.

Another difference of these Rangers was the fact that the bat Foxglove, who was rescued by Dale and soon became his girlfriend, was a valued member of the team.

All went well for the Rangers, until the day tragedy happened.

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a normal case for the Rangers. They were hired to investigate the disappearance of a young rabbit girl, who had been missing for three days. They found her, beaten and near dead. The story of the girl confirmed Chip's suspicion and fear. An entire organization of Rats and Skunks that kidnap young girls and sold them on the black market. They didn't care who they sold the girls to or what would happen with them. After a day of searching and Monterey Jack beating the living daylights out of a captured Rat, they found the base of the Soon the rangers discovered the base of operations of the thugs and infiltrated it.<p>

After splitting up in two teams. One team, consisting out of Monterey Jack (and zipper) and Gadget was under the leadership of Chip.

Foxglove and Dale, who was a bit more serious and less of a goof than the Prime worlds' version, were the other team. Soon, Chip's team found the gangs main leaders and subdued them, using one of Gadgets inventions.

Chip grabbed his chipmunk-sized walkie-talkie and contacted his friends. "Dale, come in." Chip said. "We got the leaders. It's over."

"Dale here, Foxy and I have encountered some resistance, but we got them easily.

"We?" Foxglove's voice asked. "I got knocked through the wall, it was you that karate kicked that guy and got the information.

"Can't get all the glory, can't I?" Dale's voice chuckled. "But we interrogated the thug and located the room where they are holding the girls."

"Good work, Dale." Chip said. "See you guys soon."

The teams littlest member, the housefly Zipper, was flying around and noticed something. After flying through the keyhole and saw what was one the other side, he quickly flew out and warned the others.

"What is he saying, Monty?" Chip asked, making sure the thugs' leaders were still tied up.

Monterey Jack became pale. "H-he says that the girls are in the room on the other side of this room." He said. "The girls told him that they never went to a room in that section of the factory."

"Then where's Dale going to?" Gadget asked.

One of the Rat Leaders started laughing. "You might have stopped us, but we'll get the last laugh."

Chip started trying to contact Dale.

Monty grabbed of one the thugs by the collar and lifted him up in the air. "o'right, pally." Monty said. "What will Dale find there? More thugs? An empty room?"

The rat chuckled. "Let's just say it will be a big BANG." He said. "At least we take two of you guys out. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

Chip became pale. "DALE! DALE! ANSWER ME!" he yelled in the radio. "DALE! FOXGLOVE! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND COME BACK!"

"Not now, Chip." Dale's voice said. "We just arrived at the room. Foxy, go hang somewhere further to watch for thugs."

"Sure thing, cutie." Foxglove's voice said. The sound of flapping wings could be heard.

"Dale, you must come back right now." Gadget yelled in the radio, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I get it, you want to rescue them as a team, ey?" Dale said. "I'm just going to make sure that they're alright and BANG!"

An explosion was not only heard in the radio, but throughout the factory too. The ground started shaking and the Rangers fell on the ground. Out of the radio was nothing but static.

The Rangers became pale.

"D-Dale?" Chip asked the radio. "D-Dale?" He tried reaching him for ten minutes.

"M-m-maybe his radio is broken." Gadget said, tears running over her cheeks. "T-try Foxglove's."

Chip changed the channel. "Foxglove, come in."

They heard grunting and moaning. "H-here F-Foxg-glove." Foxglove's voice said.

"What happened?" Chip asked.

"I don't know. Heard Dale talking to you, Dale opened the door and then …a loud noise, a bright flash and …nothing."

"H-how's …" Chip asked.

"D-Dale?" Foxglove asked, probably meant for Dale. "Sweetie, answer me."

They heard Foxglove's steps.

"Dale?" Foxglove's voice asked. "Darling?"

A gasp, the sound of a walkie-talkie falling on the ground and then …the sound that tore a hole in their hearts.

"DAAAAALE! NOOOOO!" Foxglove yelled.

Chip dropped the walkie-talkie, who broke in a million pieces, and dropped on his knees.

"C-can't be." He said.

"N-not Dale, not my little pally." Monty said, tears in his eyes.

"Dale?" Gadget asked. "I refuse to believe it. Foxglove made premature conclusions …I hope"

The thugs' leader started laughing again. "I'm afraid not, Rangers." He laughed. "There was enough C4 in that room to blow up an entire house. I'm surprised that that stupid bat survived. But one out of two is not bad. Not bad at all."

Chip lost it. He turned around and started to beat the living hell out of the thug that dared to mock his lost friend. The others didn't do anything to stop. They just watched, with hate in their eyes, how their leader acted out his revenge.

After beating the guy to a pulp, Chip stepped back and looked at his work. The Rat was coughing up blood, and was in severe pain. He deserved it.

"O-okay, you got me, you got your revenge." The Rat said in a weak voice. "Lock me up, just stop beating me."

Chip's eyes became full of hate. "Lock you up?" He asked. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE LOCKED UP!"

"So what are you going to do to me." The rat chuckled. "Kick me some more? By the sound of it, the ADO are coming to take me and my gang in, so you won't be able to do more damage."

"Oh, no." Chip said as he walked over to the thug and searched around in the thugs jacket. "I have something worse for you in mind." Chip's hand came out the jacket, holding a rodent-sized gun. The rat's eyes became thin in fear.

"No, please." He begged. "You don't want to …"

"An eye for an eye." Chip said as he pulled the trigger."

* * *

><p>The canine ADO officer shook his head as he saw the coroner leave with the remains of the fallen Ranger. What a loss.<p>

"Such a tragedy." A voice said behind the officer.

"who is …?" The dog asked as he turned around. "Oh, Mr. Fat Cat, it's you."

The round-bellied cat was twirling his whiskers as he approached the ADO officer. "I came as soon as I heard." He said. "Where are they?"

The officer pointed at the ambulance, where they were treating the Rangers' wounds. Foxglove had to be transferred to the hospital for some severe wounds. Fat Cat sighed and walked over.

He gave a sad smiled. "Good work, Rescue Rangers." He said sadly.

Chip turned around, anger in his eyes. "Good? GOOD?" he asked. "We lost Dale!"

Fat Cat looked in the ambulance and saw Foxglove laying on the bed. She appeared to be out.

"They have sedated her?" he asked.

"Yes." Gadget said emotionless, looking at the ground. "She couldn't stop crying. They had to sedate her, because she didn't want to leave Dale's …Dale's b-b-b…" She started crying.

"I can imagine, believe me." Fat cat said. He gave a sad sigh. He had trouble keeping his tears inside, but he had to remain professional. "Chip, about your action against the thugs' leader…"

"He deserved it, I have no regrets." Chip said.

"I'm not going to say you were wrong, Chip." Fat Cat said. "He was scum and deserved his fate. And how much I want to say that you deserved that revenge, it wasn't up to you to deliver that fate to him."

Chip remained silent.

"How hard this might seem, I can't see this through the fingers, Chip." Fat cat sternly said. "The Rescue Rangers are disbanded until further notice."

"You're firing us?" Gadget asked.

"No, the Rangers are disbanded." Fat Cat said. "YOU will no longer act as an independent organization and will be instructed to ADO. "

"You can't do this to us." Monty said. "Not after all the good we've done."

"That's the only reason I'm not firing you." Fat Cat said. He sighed. "Go home, friends. You can keep the HQ as your home, but all equipment, except for Gadget's stuff will be removed and placed in the possession of ADO."

The Rangers remained silent.

"Is that understood?" Fat Cat said.

"Yes, Fat Cat." Chip said. "We understand perfectly."

"Good." Fat cat said. "Go home, grieve for your loss. I will take care of …the funeral. Dale will receive full honors."

"Well, isn't that just great?" Monterey jack asked sarcastically.

"Dismissed." Fat cat said.

Half an hour later, the former Rangers walked home, in tears and sorrow.

"W-what a-are we going to do now, Chip." Gadget asked, burying her face in her boyfriends jacket.

Chip's eyes were cold and full of hate. "We wait…." He said.

"Wait for what?" She asked.

"For the right time …" Chip said. "To take actions in hour one hands. We will get our revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: I don not own Chip 'n Dale, the Rescue Rangers or any other related character. I own this story and the Rescue Ranger Mirror World (Or the Mirrorverse, to give it a cool name.).

* * *

><p>It looked like a normal day in New York. People were walking around, minding their own business. They were so busy with themselves, that they didn't saw the fat cat wearing a purple suit running into an alley, followed by a mole, a skinny cat and a lizard. The fat cat, named Fat Cat, was holding a small golden mouse-statue. This band of gangster was followed a small plane.<p>

"Faster, Gadget!" Chip yelled. "We're gaining on him!"

"Roger that!" Gadget said. She pulled the lever down, so the Ranger Wing could accelerate.

"How can it be that Fat Cat stole the Maltese Mouse again?" Monterey Jack, Monty to his friends, asked.

"It's priceless, it's gold and it's a mouse." Dale said. "Does he need any more reasons?"

"Where's our secret weapon?" Monty asked with a grin.

"Hanging around, I guess." Dale chuckled.

"This is time for goofing around, Dale." Chip said. "The last time Fat Cat got away with the Maltese mouse, and considering the trouble we had to go through the last time, I don't want him to get away with it again."

"Fatty, twelve o' clock." Gadget said. "Readying the harpoon."

"And try to aim a little better than before, Gadget Luv." Monty said. "We ended up tied around a flagpole yesterday and I'm not in the mood for that again."

"Don't worry, Monty." Gadget said, with her eternal optimism.

"But that's just the thing I'm doing right now." Monty said.

"Aiming." Gadget said, aiming at the Maltese Mouse. "FIRE!" she fired a sucked-cup harpoon at Fat Cat. But he quickly stopped, making the harpoon miss.

Fat Cat chuckled. "Not this time, Rescue Rodents." He said, twirling his whiskers. "The Maltese mouse is mine, all mine!"

"Can't you fire again?" Dale asked.

"Out of harpoons." Gadget said. She gave a grin. "Time for our secret weapon to prove her worth?"

Chip nodded and signaled Dale. He grinned and waved at the sky.

"I think the Rodent finally lost his mind." Fat Cat chuckled.

"Think again, fatty." A voice above them said. A flash of pink fur and the Maltese Mouse was snatched from Fat Cat's greedy hands.

"What the blazes?" Fat Cat yelled. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I don't know, it was too fast." Mepps whined.

"Boss, up there!" Wart said, pointing to the sky. Up there was a bat with bright pink fur with a reddish-brown tint, holding the Maltese Mouse in her talons.

"Who the heck are you?" Fat Cat asked angrily.

"Name's Foxglove, Fat Cat." Foxglove said. "Ranger-in-training and your worst nightmare."

Fat Cat growled. "GET UP THERE, YOU IMBECILES!" he yelled at his gang. "GRAB THE MALTESE MOUSE AND RIP THAT BATTY'S WINGS OUT OF HER SOCKETS!"

"Right, Boss" the three lackeys said and they ran up to the ladder attached to the building, to get to higher ground.

Foxglove chuckled. "Dale, darling." She said. "Will you be so kind?"

Dale, who in the meantime had jumped of the Ranger Wing and was on the building the three gangers were currently climbing, just as planned.

"Right away, Foxy." He said. He grabbed screw driver and unscrewed the bolts that attached the ladder to the building. He waved at the crooks as he saw the ladder, together with the culprits, falling.

"Idiots." Fat Cat said, as his henchmen fell on the ground. "How I ever got so far in the Criminal Underworld with you three as my henchmen …"

"Give it up, Fat Cat." Chip said, as he and the other Rangers stood on top of the building, out of reach to Fat Cat. "We have the Maltese Mouse and your cronies are down."

Fat Cat chuckled. "You might have stopped me from obtaining the Maltese Mouse today, Rodents." Fat Cat said, twirling his whiskers. "But there will be another day, and another day and the day after that. I will get my hands on it."

"Fat Change, fatty." Foxglove said.

"You'll see." Fat Cat said . he kicked his fallen henchmen, who got up and the gang left in the dark of the alley.

"Should we have told him that the Maltese Mouse gets shipped back to Scotland tonight?" Monty asked with a smile.

The gang looked at each other for a while. "NAH!" the said before they all went into a laughing fit.

"Okay, enough with the laughs." Chip said, wiping away some tears. "Good work, Rangers."

"Ahem." Foxglove couched. "What about me?"

"Like I said." Chip said with a smile. "'Good work, Rangers. All Rangers."

Foxglove's face brightened up. "Do you mean …?"

Chip reached into his pockets and got out a small badge, bearing the Rescue Ranger Symbol. "Congratulations, Ranger Foxglove."

Foxglove cheered and twirled into the sky. She wrapped her wings around Dale and gave him a big hug. "Thank you. Thank you." She said.

"Don't thank me." Dale grinned. "It's all your hard work that made you pass. Today was your final test."

"And ya passed with flying colors, lass." Monty said.

"Without you, we couldn't have solved this case."

Foxglove blushed and tried to hide it behind her wings. "That's not true." She said, a bit embarrassed by the attention.

"Not true?" Dale asked. "You singlehandedly …singlewingedly stopped Fat Cat."

"I just followed the plan." Foxglove said.

"Whatever it might be, you passed and you're a Rescue Ranger now." Chip said, handing over the badge to Foxglove.

She blushed again. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Now, let's bring the Maltese Mouse back to the museum before someone notices it's gone." Dale said. "We asked that guard dog to give us some time, but he can't stall the humans forever."

"Better get going, then." Gadget said, putting on her goggles. "The Ranger Wing is ready to fly."

"So am I." Foxglove said, stretching her wings. Dale quickly pushed her wings down. "You've done enough flying today, Foxy." He said, winking at her. "Why don't you rest in the Ranger Wing as we fly to the museum."

Foxglove giggled. "You're so good to me, Dale Darling." She said, blinking her eyes.

"Everything for my girlfriend." Dale said.

* * *

><p>"Man, I feel like that time I was trading with that tribe of Jabber Dabbers in the Amazon." Monty said. "Glad that it's over."<p>

"Man, I'm tired." Foxglove said, yawning. "I really need a bat-nap. See you in an hour or so." She flew up, to one of the branches in the top of the tree. Dale looked with dreamy eyes as Foxglove glided through the air.

"Dale, put your eyes back in your head and let's go back inside." Chip said, slapping him on the back of his head.

As they went inside, Dale suddenly stopped. Something was wrong …something was different …something ….

"Who cleaned up?" Dale asked.

"Hi Rangers." A cheery voice upstairs said.

"Tammy?" Chip asked. "What are you doing here?"

Tammy smiled brightly as she walked downstairs. "Don't you see that?" She said. "I cleaned up."

"But WHY are you here?" Dale asked.

"Well, I'm still a Ranger-in-training, aren't I?" Tammy asked. Her face became sad. "Am I?"

Gadget smiled. "Off course, off course, but you didn't had to come today." She said. "That's why we are a bit surprised, that's all."

It was true that Tammy was a Ranger-in-training. Five years after their first encounter and after a lot off asking and begging AND after getting permission of her mother, she was allowed to be trained by the Rangers.

But she wasn't going to be a Field Agent like the others. She was training to be the medic of the team. Considering she has been doing a lot of volunteer work in the hospital in her free time and being the best of the volunteers, she was going to 'graduate' from 'in training' to 'Ranger' in no time. Not that they have told the hyperactive, sometimes overeager squirrel yet.

"You still haven't answered the question, Tam." Chip said, tapping his feet.

Tammy walked past him, 'accidently' brushing her tail in his face. "I had nothing to do, so I decided to drop in." Tammy said. "I saw the mess and I just HAD to clean up." She, again 'accidental', brushed her tail against his face again.

Gadget giggled. She loved to see Tammy act this way towards Chip. Tammy knew that Chip and Gadget were dating for three years now, but she still liked to tease Chip. Not that she still had that crush on him, like all those years before. Although Chip would remain her favorite, she knew that he was too old for her. Not a thing that Chip liked to hear.

"And besides …" Tammy said. "I wasn't planning to stay too long. I have a date tonight."

"What's all this ruckus I hear In here." Monty asked outside. "I know that voice."

"Hi, Monterey." Tammy yelled.

"Hi, Tammy Luv'." Monty yelled. "How's your little sister?"

"Cheerful and still an appetite like a river full of Amazon Piranhas" Tammy said. "She keeps asking when 'Unky Monty coming to visit again?"

"That's me little princess." Monty smiled.

"Well, that's all the time I have." Tammy said. "Or the time that mother allowed me."

"Well, we'll be sure to be around the next time you visit." Chip said. "Get home safe."

"I will." Tammy smiled.

"Bye, Tammy." The distant voice of Foxglove in the top of the tree yelled.

Tammy, surprised, turned around to see where the voice came from, looked up, smiled and waved as she walked away. "Bye, Foxy."

"She's a sweet kid." Monty said. "She'll make a fine Ranger someday."

"Yeah, but she still has a lot to learn." Dale said.

"We also had a lot to learn when we first started this gimmick." Gadget said, thinking back about their first case.

"Well, let's get dinner started." Monterey said, taking of his aviator cap and placing a chef's hat on his head. "We have a new Ranger and that needs to be celebrated."

A few hours later, after Foxglove had taken her little bat-nap and got dressed, tattered jeans with a white sleeveless shirt, she joined the rangers for dinner. They had a great time, but still Foxglove seemed a bit …distant at times.

"Something wrong, Foxy?" Dale asked. "You seem awfully quiet."

"Mmmh? Oh no, nothing's wrong… it's just…" Foxglove said. "I have a bad feeling. Something is going to happen. Something …bad."

"Getting another of your 'magic vibes', Foxy?" Chip asked.

In the few years that Foxglove didn't was with the Rangers, she had done some traveling and learned all she could about magic. Although she couldn't perform magic, she had developed a 6th sense for them. She knew when magic was used and what kind of magic.

"No, nothing like that." Foxglove said. "Call it …a woman's intuition."

"Now she talking about it …" Gadget said. "I'm starting to have the same feeling."

"You both are tired." Chip said, placing his hand on Gadget's. "That's all."

"Don't underestimate a woman's intuition, Chipper." Monty said, leaning back in his chair. "Like that time I went rafting with me dad in the Sewers of my 'ome town in Australia"

"What has that to do with a woman's intuition." Dale asked.

"Me mom said she felt we would end up in a pile of euh, you know." Monty said. "And boy was she right." He chuckled when the memory came back. "Me and me dad had to bath for two whole days before the stench was gone."

"Lovely story, Monty." Foxglove said, rolling her eyes. "Do you have some more?" She meant it as a joke, but apparently Monty took it for real.

"Well, did I ever tell you about the time ol' Geegaw and I went fishing for the uncatchable Catfish of the Great Canyon?"

"About a million times." The four other Rangers said in unison.

"Well, how 'bout a million and one?" Monty chuckled. "It all started when Geegaw lost that in Tennessee from Slowey turtle and …."

And so the evening went on, Monty told his stories, even some new ones, until the sun went down.

Chip looked outside. "Rangers, time for Night Patrol." He said, putting his hat on. "Let's take the Ranger Plane.

"Shouldn't I best scout the area?" Foxglove asked. "With my echolocation I'm sure too …"

"Night patrol is with the whole team, Foxglove." Chip said. "And besides, you don't need to prove yourself anymore. You ARE a Ranger now."

"That's true, foxy." Dale said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked by, making her blush.

* * *

><p>After an hour of flying around and no crimes to stop, they decided to just fly around a bit.<p>

"What a wonderful evening." Foxglove dreamily said, leaning on her wings.

"For as long as it will last." Monty said, pointing at dark clouds that were forming not too far from them.

"Those clouds are forming unnaturally fast." Gadget said. "And are they supposed to be glowing like that?"

"Euh, Gadget luv, I suggest you turn around." Monty said.

Gadget pulled on the lever of the plane. But the plane didn't move course.

"Something's wrong!" Gadget yelled.

"WE CAN SEE THAT!" Dale yelled. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"We're being pulled to the clouds!" Gadget yelled. "It's like a tractor beam."

"Like the movies?" Dale asked.

"JUST LIKE THAT!" Gadget yelled.

"Can't we jump?" Monty said, looking down. "Eugh, better not. Gadget, one word. PARACHUTES!"

"Can't Foxglove carry us?" Chip asked.

"I have trouble carrying one of you, let alone more."

They rapidly approached the clouds.

"Euh, is it just me or is there something IN those clouds?" Dale asked.

"Well, to describe it, it looks like distortion in our space-time, making a rift in the atmosphere."

"Simple English?" Chip asked.

"A WORMHOOOOOOOOLE" Gadget yelled as they were pulled in.

They all screamed as the plane got sucked into the wormhole. Their screams went slowly but surely silent. The clouds disappeared, and the sky became clear again. No sight of the Ranger Plane, or the Rangers. Nothing. Like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AFTER READING!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Chip and/or Dale, the rescue rangers or any other related characters. I own this story, the mirrorverse and the characters of the mirrorverse

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>The Rangers lay motionless on the ground, in a dark room, the wreckage of the Ranger Plane not too far from them. For a moment, it seemed like they left this life, if Chip didn't groaned and pushed himself up.<p>

"What …happened?" Chip muttered as he looked around in the dark room. "G-guys?"

He heard Gadget groan. "G-golly, w-what happened?"

"That's …just the thing I want to know." Chip said, who started crawling around, trying to find the others.. "How did we end up from the sky into a room."

"I have really no idea OUCH!" Gadget said, as Chip bonked against her.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep here." Dale mumbled.

"D-Dale?" Chip asked.

"My head." Foxglove's voice said. "Dale Darling, wake up."

"Crickey, I haven't had such a ride since I went scuba diving in the Sahara Desert." Monty said, rubbing his head.

"First my head must stop spinning." Dale said. "Then I'm going to figure out if what Monty said can actually be done."

"Golly, someone please put on a light." Gadget said.

As on cue, the lights suddenly sprang on, blinding the Rangers. When their eyes were adjusted to the light, they gasped in awe. Everything seemed like normal human stuff, but everything was about their size.

"Did everything shrunk or did we grow?" Dale asked, sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

"I don't feel different." Gadget said. "There must be a logical …somehow-explanation for this."

"Shhhh ….quiet." Chip said. "I hear voices."

"There is medication for that." Dale said.

"Stop goofing' around, Dale." Monty said, pushing the Hawaiian-shirted chipmunk down. He pushed the switch, putting the lights out."

Through the windows they could see the silhouette of a familiar person, or a fat cat in that case.

"What caused the blackout?" Fat Cat's silhouette asked another silhouette.

"I don't know, sir." The other silhouette said. "Whatever caused the blackout has stopped."

"Okay, we'll figure it out later." Fat Cat's silhouette said, turning around. He stopped turning, his face turned to the darkened room. "Is it just me or is there a giant detergent bottle with wings in the evidence room?"

"We're spotted." Chip said. "Gadget, do you still have those smoke bombs with you."

"Never leave home without it." Gadget grinned, getting out a small cylinder.

The door of the room opened a bit. "Get ready, Gadget luv." Monty said.

"I know those voices." Fat Cat's voice said. "IT'S THEM! GUARDS, MOVE ….""

"NOW, GADGET!" Chip yelled. Gadget activated the smoke bomb and threw it at the door. The whole room, plus a part of the hall was filled with smoke.

They quickly ran out the room, with Monty knocking over the other guy Fat Cat was with.

"This is Officer Beck." The guy said. "Priority One is heading towards the exit."

"Don't shoot them, just gas them." Fat Cat yelled.

"They're gaining on us!" Dale yelled.

"We need split up." Chip said. "They can't pursue all of us."

"Okay, Foxglove, you're with me." Dale said as he ran in a different hall.

"You too, Zipper." Monterey said.

"See you outside." Foxglove yelled as she flew after Dale and Zipper and out of sight.

They temporarily evaded their pursuers.

"We need to hide." Chip said.

"In there." Gadget yelled, pointing at a room.

They quickly ran inside the room.

"Do you think we're save here?" Dale asked.

The question was answered by several cylinders being shot into the room. Gas escaped from it.

"K-k-knock-out gas." Chip coughed. "G-Gadget."

"C-Chip." Gadget said, falling down on the ground. She tried to crawl to him, barely reaching him. She linked his arm into his and then passed out.

Chip looked around. The others were out too. The last thing he saw before the darkness overtook him, was Fat Cat coming into the room, twirling his whiskers. He looked different.

"We got you, Rangers." Fat Cat said.

Did he always had that scar over his eye?

"After all these years …" Fat Cat said.

Why was he wearing a badge?

"You will pay for your crimes." Fat Cat said.

"C-c-crim-m-es?" Was the last thing chip managed to said before he passed out completely.

* * *

><p>Chip opened his eyes.<p>

"My head." Chip groaned. He looked around. He was in a cell. So were Gadget and Monty.

"Gadget, wake up." He yelled at the other cell.

Groaning, Gadget opened her eyes. "Golly, how many times are we going to pass out?"

"As many times as necessary." A familiar voice said.

"Fat Cat." Chip growled.

"I hope you had a nice nap, Rangers." Fat Cat said. "I always knew there was something wrong with you, Chip. But to break into this base …you must be crazy."

"Whatever you have planned, Fat Cat, we will stop you." Monty said.

"Stop me?" Fat Cat said, confused. "You will pay for your crimes."

"If someone will pay for his crimes, it is you, Fat Cat." Chip said.

Fat Cat was now really confused. "Did the three of you hit your heads or so."

A canine, wearing a officer's suit came in.

"Officer Malon, what is it?" Fat Cat said.

"We caught one of the two other intruders, Sir." The Officer said. "The bat and the fly he was with flew away."

"We'll catch them later." Fat Cat said. "How about the suspect?"

"They're bringing him in now." Officer Malone said. He turned pale as he saw who it was. "SIR, you won't believe this." The officer said, spooked.

"Believe what?" Fat Cat asked.

The officer turned to someone outside. "B-bring h-him i-in." He jumped backwards as another officer brought the suspect in. It was Dale, who was struggling to get loose.

Fat Cat stepped backwards. "C-c-can't be."

"Let me and my friends go, Fat Cat, or you will pay." Dale said, struggling.

Fat Cat did a step in the direction of Dale. "Can't be." He said again. "D-Dale? Dale Oakmont?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Dale said.

"You can't be Dale Oakmont." Fat Cat said. "Dale Oakmont died in the line of duty five years ago."

"Wait, what?" the Rangers said.

Fat Cat turned to the officers. "Leave."

The officers placed Dale into one of the cells and then left.

Fat Cat turned to the Rangers. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"You know who we are!" Chip said.

"Enlighten me …" Fat Cat said coldly.

"We're the Rescue Rangers!" Chip said.

"Are you now?" Fat Cat said, twirling his whiskers. "Do you think it's funny?"

"What is funny?" Gadget asked. "I don't find anything hilarious at the moment."

"Do you think it's funny dressing up like that, posing as the Rangers and breaking in the ADO Headquarters?"

"Dressing up? Posing? What the heck is ADO?" Monty asked.

"You really don't know do you?" Fat Cat asked. "You are not posing?"

"Did you lose your marbles after we took back the Maltese Mouse you stole?" Dale asked.

"ME? Stealing?" Fat Cat asked, clearly insulted. "Me, the Chief of the Animalia Defense Organization?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Chip said.

"Guys, I think I suspect what is happening." Gadget said. "But it is too absurd to be true."

"Lemme guess." Monty said. "We're all having the same dream? Then where's the cheese?"

"He's Monterey Jack alright." Fat Cat said.

"No, not a dream." Gadget said. "I think we ended up in …a parallel universe."

"And I thought I had a lot of imagination." Dale said.

"No, no, just think about it." Gadget said. "Everything is our size, Fat Cat is a good guy, he doesn't know about his criminal actions."

"I'm still in the same room, you know." Fat Cat said. "So, you're telling me, that you are Rescue Rangers from an alternate dimension?"

"I-I guess so." Gadget said.

Fat Cat twirled his whiskers, thinking everything through. His eyes turned big suddenly. "The Dimensional Transponder…"

"What?" Chip asked.

Fat Cat took out a key and opened the cells of the Rangers. "No time to explain." Fat Cat said. "Follow me to my office."

"You think we should do it?" Chip asked Gadget.

"If we're really in another dimension where Fat Cat is a good guy, then I think we don't have to worry about him, …I think." Gadget said.

"Believe me, I have the same doubts." Fat Cat said as he opened the door. "Follow me."

They followed Fat Cat through a whole series of hallways. They couldn't believe what they saw. All kinds of animals, wearing uniforms, like they are a sort of police force. They gave the Rangers strange looks as they passed, but all gasped when Dale passed by.

"Wasn't he dead?"

"Did Dale had a twin brother?"

"Why are they wearing that?"

All and more things they heard as they followed Fat Cat. They reached an office. On the door read:_ 'Fat Cat, ADO Chief'_

They entered the office and Fat Cat walked to a desk and sat behind it. "Take a seat, gentlemen ….and lady."

The rangers took a seat.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but first I want mine to be answered." Fat Cat said.

"Now, wait a minute." Chip protested.

"I am ADO Chief and thus your superior." Fat Cat said. "You WILL answer these questions."

"…okay." Chip said.

"Okay, tell me your tale." Fat Cat said.

"from where?" Gadget tasked.

"The very beginning.

"Well, it all started when Dale and I were trying to fly a paper plane, when we suddenly heard the sirens of police cars…"


End file.
